The prior art contains many exercise machines aimed at strengthening the core muscles of the human body by performing a twisting action. The twisting action has a strengthening effect and is also a miraculous remedy against muscle spasms, stiffening of the back, and atrophic conditions. Those who practice sports such as golf, tennis, or basketball where sudden rotation of the body is often required benefit greatly from a well conditioned core muscle group. Typically, the apparatus of the prior art orient the body in a seated upright position while performing the twisting movements. The problem with performing the twisting movements while in a seated upright position is that the spine, particularly the intervertebral discs are under compression and the cartilage, as well as, the intervertebral nerves may be squeezed and pinched during the twisting movement. Moreover, vertebrae under compression may grind on each other during the twisting motion causing bone erosion and arthritis in addition to possibly damaging the discs, cartilage, and spinal cord. Adding additional weight or resistance to the movement only exacerbates the problem.
Therefore there is a need for an exercise machine designed to strengthen the core muscles of the human body from the horizontal position and provide the desirable flexibility of the spine.
One advantage of the disclosure of this apparatus is the pressure on the intervertebral discs and the cartilage around the individual vertebrae of the spine typically associated with upright exercise machines is not present because of the horizontal position of the user. A further advantage is horizontal rotary torso exercises encourage pelvic mobility and spinal flexibility because they open the intervertebral space for free movements of the spine so that discs, cartilage, and nerves are stress free. Still a further advantage is the effective training and strengthening of the entire set of abdominal muscles, such as the internal and external oblilques and gluteus maximum; the internal and external muscles of the thighs, the iliotibial bands, the abductors, and upwards to the erectors sacro spinals; the posterior layers of the lumbar region, the longissimus, the iliocostalis, the serratus, and the spleniuses; and the traverses all from the horizontal position.